A 0-day vulnerability is a vulnerability whose related cracking occurs within the shortest time after software or something else is issued. Other than the 0-day vulnerability, a vulnerability which has been disclosed but is not timely fixed on numerous devices is referred to as an N-day vulnerability. In most cases, the N-day vulnerability has mature and widespread vulnerability exploitation. Therefore, underground industries mainly utilize the N-day vulnerability to break through the security protection mechanism installed in devices. Device manufacturers cannot concentrate on finding and fixing N-day vulnerabilities like manufacturers having security capability. Therefore, the device manufacturers need to cooperate with the security manufacturers to fix the N-day vulnerabilities.
However, the existing application detecting method generally needs source codes of the device, but the security manufacturers have difficulty in obtaining the device source codes. Therefore, a flexible mechanism is urgently needed to effectively detect applications running on the devices.